


A Bump in the Night

by FrankieTheSmolArtist



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dugan's a good man, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, referenced homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTheSmolArtist/pseuds/FrankieTheSmolArtist
Summary: This is the first fanfic I've ever published so this might be a bit cheesy and not the best but screw it I tried.





	A Bump in the Night

Steve and Bucky sat in their tent. Night had fallen on the camp and the other commandos were having a drink in another tent. Steve and Bucky had excused themselves, claiming to be too tired from the day's work to drink. 

Unbeknownst to the Howling Commandos, Steve and Bucky were very far from sleep, both of the men wanting nothing more than alone time with the other. The two soldiers sat on Steve’s bed, listening for any sound of movement from a possible person that could simply pull back the curtain and see them. 

Steve held the younger soldier close to him as their lips slid against the other, each of them exploring the now familiar territory. They both wanted nothing more than a break from the world, from the war and from the hate. Guys like them didn't do so well in this world. It was 1943, and guys like Steve and Bucky weren't very, well, accepted. But during nights like these, where the tents could shield them from the judgement of the world, they could just hold each other. Love each other. 

Bucky was seated in Steve’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck and was held close to Steve’s chest while they kissed. Ever since the first time their lips touched, they felt like they couldn't get enough of each other. On rare nights when all the other commandos were asleep, they got the chance to finally re-learn the other’s body. Of course, they did have to be very quiet. But it was always worth it in the end.

Steve’s arms were wrapped around bucky's waist, beginning to pull off the jacket that hid his undershirt. The jacket hit the floor behind Bucky, neither of them caring as he made a small whine in the back of his throat, the sound swallowed by Steve’s kisses. Bucky tangled his fingers into Steve’s short, blonde hair, deepening the already heated kiss. Small whispers of I love you passed between the two men anytime they pulled away for breath before returning to the other’s lips. Steve’s arm tightened around Bucky’s waist and pulled him closer against him. Bucky smiled against Steve’s lips and let himself be pulled closer, pulling his legs around to wrap around Steve’s hips and hook his ankles together behind Steve. Steve lifted his hand and brushed his knuckles against Bucky’s cheek while his other hand rubbed circles in Bucky’s back. 

They were simply enjoying the moment, getting lost in each other before they heard a noise: “Steve! Bucky! The others wanna know if you wanna join on some cards, are you guys- oh.” 

Corporal Timothy Dugan, or Dum-Dum, lifted back the tent and stopped in his tracks and the scene was revealed to him.   
Bucky's stomach dropped and his face turned pure white, not unlike Steve who had a very similar reaction.   
They were caught.   
Captain America and James Barnes were just caught by their corporal commando making out in their tent. Steve’s grip tightened on Bucky’s undershirt as Bucky tried to hide in his body mass, praying that he'd be small enough for Steve to hide him from Dugan’s eyes. 

Dugan just stared, wide eyed before clearing his throat. “S-sorry, you two. I-I uh, I'll just go. Yeah, I'll.. just go.”   
Dugan stepped out of Steve and Bucky's tent before Steve snapped out of his shocked trance, lifted Bucky off of his lap and ran after the shocked corporal. 

"Dugan wait! P-please!” Dugan spun around to face Steve, his face red with what he just witnessed. “Dugan please, please forget what you saw! I-I can explain, w-wait!” Steve raced after the man and pleaded with him. “Calm down, Rogers. What is there to explain anyways, you necking with James in your tent-” Dugan said as he tried hopelessly to calm the man down. But he realized what was really going on as soon as he notices the tears welling up in his Captain’s eyes, threatening to flow down his cheeks. 

"W-wait. You two.. you and James…” Dugan trailed off. “You love him.” He said, finally and Steve hung his head in embarrassment. “Please, Dugan, please, no one can know, please don't say anything. Yes, Bucky and I are in love, why else would you see me and him like that in the tent?” Steve said. Dugan placed a hand on his now panicking captain’s shoulder. “Hey, you got my word, ya hear? I get people say it's wrong but.. well when I saw you two it jus’ looked like it was, I dunno, right. Don't get your panties in a twist, no one’ll hear a word.” Steve was astonished at Dugan’s words. “Ya got my word, Cap, ‘kay? Not a soul will know, I can promise you. Even though I probably would've got fifty bucks from Frenchie, but oh well.” Dugan shrugged at the end of his sentence. A few stray tears escaped Steve’s eyes from relief. “T-thank you, Dugan. Thank you so much. I know Bucky’ll be relieved.” Steve sighed. “Right speakin’ of Bucky, should I come with you to check on him? He, well, kinda looked like he was ‘bout to puke when he saw me.” Dugan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was worried about how Bucky might've handled the situation and he knew Steve was too. “That's actually a good idea. I know he'll feel a bit better if you'd just tell him that it'll be fine.” 

Steve led Dugan back to the tent and pulled back the sheet, revealing a shaking, sobbing James Barnes. He was pale as a sheet, terrified and looked up quickly as he heard the tent open once more. Bucky's eyes were red and puffy and before Steve knew what he was doing he rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Bucky clutched the back of Steve’s shirt and looked up at Dugan. 

Said corporal stood there as he soon realized how truly serious this was. The two men, two American icons, were scared to death at being caught with one another. A small string seemed to tug on his heart. “James, Steve and I already talked and I swear to ya, ain't nobody gonna know nothing, ok? I'll keep this to myself, got it?” Dugan said and relief, as well as more tears, rushed over Bucky. 

"T-thank you, Dug, thank you. You're a good pal, y’know that?” He said, trying to keep his witty personality there but continued to break down as he was held in Steve’s arms. Dugan let a small smile tug at his lips, knowing now he just saved a very private relationship. “Yeah, well, we can't just lose our two best soldiers just cuz they're queer. I never thought it was logical to go against who people love anyhow. Makes no difference to me.” He replied. Bucky simply nodded and Steve sat back and began to wipe his tears off of his cheeks before kissing them. 

"Alrighty, I better get back to the others, so they don't come lookin’ for me.” Dugan said as he realized what he was doing here in the first place. “That sounds smart. But, thank you Dugan, really.” Steve replied before Dugan waved him off. “Don't sweat it, Rogers. Just keep it down if you two decide to have sex.” 

Steve’s face went red at Dugan’s bluntness before wishing him a good-night. Bucky buried his face into Steve’s shoulder and pulled him onto the bed with him, the nights events tiring him out and laid on his side, facing Steve. “That went well.” Bucky mumbled as Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's body and pulled him against his chest. Steve mumbled an agreement and an I love you before kissing Bucky's forehead. The two quickly falling asleep in each other's arms. 

As Dugan returned to the table where the others were, they were all laughing and joking before Izzy turned to him. “Ay, Dum-Dum, where'd you end up?”   
“Yeah, you were gone for a while, man.”  
Gabe joined in. Dugan just chuckled and remembered his promise. “Those two bone-heads were out like a light. No way are they joinin’ us anytime soon.” He sat down and grabbed his deck of cards and continued playing, as if nothing had happened, even though he knew Steve and Bucky were now curled up in their tent, not friends but lovers.


End file.
